Chapter 1/Program breaks down
Episode 2.01 Avatar (Holoprogram) Intruder alert, Charlie Alpha Foxtrot all available security teams to the transporter room now Chief Master Sergeant Harriman says over the speakers. Let's armor up Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss nods at him, and the two head for the armory to arm up. (Ops) Colonel Carter, Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka are watching the program from a screen watching them both arm up to get ready to defend the base. They've cleared out most of levels 10-19 they've got the area for the self-destruct device and then the fighter bay and they should be done Rodney says as he looks at Colonel Carter. (Holoprogram, SGC level 24) Anything on the tricorder Typhuss John looked at Typhuss. Two lifesigns wait make that three lifesigns coming this way says Typhuss as he looks at John. Friend or foe? John asked as he looked at Typhuss. Three Kull warriors says Typhuss as he looks at John. Damn, all right you take one and I'll take the two and we'll meet back at the arch when this is over John says as he looks at Typhuss telling him the plan. Right says Typhuss as he aims his Kull disruptor. NOW John shouts as he and Typhuss whip the corner their hiding behind and fire their Kull disruptors at the three Kull warriors and they go down with ease. All right what you say we get back to defending the Alpha Quadrant from the Xindi-Suliban Alliance, computer end program John says as he gives commands to the computer. Nothing happens then Typhuss tries it himself. Computer end program, computer exit says Typhuss to the computer. Nothing happens. Captain Kira to Colonel Carter says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Nothing on his combadge. Martin to Enterprise, Martin to ops, mine's dead as well John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then a hologram of Miranda Tate appears. Hello Typhuss and John holo Miranda says as she looks at the two. What the hell do you want? asked Typhuss as he looks at the hologram of Miranda. Come now Captain I just want to enjoy you two knock all these Kull warriors down holo Miranda says as she looks at the two Captains. This is a trap says Typhuss as he looks at the hologram of Miranda. Bingo, I hacked into your precious Atlantis's database found this program that Doctor McKay was working on and I tweaked it a bit, remember when Seska messed with Commander Tuvok's Insurrection Alpha program holo Miranda says as she looks at Typhuss. I remember, I was trapped with Tuvok and Tom Paris says Typhuss as he looks at the hologram of Miranda. But I haven't messed with the holodeck safeties yet but tell you what I'll up the level of the program say level 3 holo Miranda says as she points her Zat gun at them both. In the end we are going to get out of the holodeck and you will go away says Typhuss as he looks at the hologram of Miranda. You see if they attempt to cut power or anything the gird goes boom holo Miranda says as she looks at them. I know but right now Colonel Carter is working on a way to get us out of here says Typhuss as he looks at the hologram of Miranda. She disappears and four Kull warriors appeared out of nowhere firing at the two captains as their not falling from the hits their taking from the Kull disruptors. This is new their not going down Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss as sparks from the wall erupt as he takes cover. (Atlantis ops) Rodney walks over to Sam. Rodney please tell me you've found out what happened Sam says as she looks at Rodney. He nods. This was the work of Miranda Tate, on stardate 50953.4, Lieutenants Tuvok, Paris, and Halliwell were trapped in a training program by the Cardassian spy Seska and it took the efforts of Admiral Janeway and B'Elanna to fool Seska and the program ended with only Paris with a hurt arm McKay says as he looks at Colonels Carter and Sheppard. So you think that both Captain Kira and Captain Martin are trapped in the program Colonel Carter says as she looks at McKay. He nods. We need to get them out of there Colonel Carter says as she looks at the screen seeing Captains Martin and Kira being trapped by four Kull warriors right now. But we can't when the program went haywire a number of systems did as well such as communications and transporters Doctor McKay says as he looks at the console read out. Damn, Rodney I need you and Zelenka to work on a way to get them out of there have Commanders Torres and Lelfer also work on the holodeck system with you Colonel Carter says as she looks at the two Doctors. Rodney and Zelenka head to holodeck 43 to find out how to get Captains Martin and Kira out of the program. (Holoprogram, SGC level 26) Captains Martin and Kira are running and firing at the four Kull warriors shooting at them, Captain Kira punches in his codes and the doors closed and Typhuss sealed the doors to keep the Kull warriors out. Man how the hell are they resistancing the Kull disruptors? John asked as he's trying to catch his breath and looks at Typhuss. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at John. You don't think that stupid fake Miranda changed how they take the beam? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. I do and these weapons work on the Kull warriors says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then John gets an idea. Come on let's head to Sam's lab John says as he looks at Typhuss. Why? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. If I have a hunch she was developing a chip to increase the power of these weapons John says as he looks at Typhuss as their walking towards the corridor and heads to Colonel Carter's lab. Sam's lab is on level 19 not this one says Typhuss as he looks at John. Let's take this crawl away up there John says as he looks at Typhuss. Let's go says Typhuss as he looks at John. John opens the service crawlway and looks up it and nods at Typhuss. Its clear Typhuss go I got your back John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss enters the service crawlway.